Anywhere But Here
by lalalandmachinery
Summary: They get into a fight. AW. Oneshot


**I don't own PJO. I wish I did but no.**

"Oh so you pull out that card now huh?" She shouted. We were nose to nose now. In most cases I would've kissed her but I did something else I knew I would regret.

"You know for an Athena kid you're being pretty stupid." I grumbled. That pushed her off the edge. I took a few steps back because I knew she would unleash her fury anytime soon.

"You know I wish I hadn't started talking to you when you first got here!" She pushed my shoulder. That's it.

"Well then I wish it was just Silena who nursed be back to health that first day and not you!" I yelled at her. I realized what I just said and I swear that I didn't mean it. I could see her eyes tearing up and she turned her back on me. "Are we really- you know?" she said in a shaky voice.

I took a deep breath. "I don't know." I'm glad that I wasn't able to see her expression cause it probably would've killed me. She nodded and walked away. I cursed under my breath and kicked the wall of my cabin.

"It's ok Percy. Annabeth can be a bit overprotective sometimes. Not your fault." Nico assured me.

"She'll come around bro." Grover said patting my back. I'd like to say we made up real quick but we didn't. I would look at her from time to time but I looked down every time she would look my way. I really miss her. What I did was really stupid and I said things I couldn't take back. Damn.

-

"Hey Annabeth it's late." My brother Malcom reminded me for the 100th time that it was past 1:00 am already.

"It'll just be a little longer I promise! Olympus isn't just gonna rebuild itself you know." I said. I was working on the sketches for the entrance of Olympus. Marble floor, huge columns on the side, small thrones for the godlings and nymphs, statues of the gods and heroes. I looked around and my sketches went to life. Woah. I looked up and there was the dome ceiling. I realized that I wasn't sitting down anymore and that my chair and table disappeared. Everyone disappeared. It was just like how I imagined Olympus but more medieval and castle-ish. My clothes changed too. I was wearing a dress fit for Princess Dianna. "Ms. Chase they are awaiting you inside." said a familiar voice. I looked around to see who it was.

"Chiron!" I squealed. But there was something different about him. He wasn't half horse anymore. Neither was he on a wheelchair. He had actual people feet!

"Ms. Chase let us hurry. We must not keep the guests waiting." Chiron rebuttled curtly. I just sighed and followed him into a room. The doors opened and it was pretty awesome. The chandlers were beautiful and there were people dancing. "Ah the birthday celebrant is here!" My mother Athena greeted me. She dragged me over to the middle of the room.

"Birthday Celebrant?" Last time I checked it was June 3rd. Far from my birthday.

"Oh yes sweetie. Don't tell me you've forgotten! We have been planning this for months." She looked rather insulted.

"Don't you mean you did Athena?" Somebody chuckled behind me. I turned around and it was my dad. I jumped at him and gave him a big hug.

"Dad you're supposed to be in Iraq!" I said in astonishment. He's supposed to be there inventing and testing weaponry.

"Iraq? Why I have never heard of such a place!" He rubbed his chin in confusion. "Well let's forget about that. Happy Birthday sweetie. How bout giving daddy the first dance?" He held out his hand.

"Of course!" I giggled in delight. We ballroom danced around the dance floor just like in the Elizabethan Era movies. We talked while we danced. I told him about my adventures in Camp Halfblood. He looked so confused but then he just took it in and smiled. "Annabeth! There's this lad I want you to meet! Why he is just absolutely delighting. He's the son of your mother's good friend, Hermes. Now let me just look for the chap." He let go of me and disappeared into the crowd. I took a seat on one of the chairs and drank the glass of wine in front of me. I took the bottle and poured some more into my glass and gulped it all in. "Woah easy there Ms. Chase." A familiar face smiled at me. I realized from the deep sea green eyes that it was Percy.

"Oh my gods Percy! What are you doing here?" I stood up and gave him a hug.

"Ms. Chase may I just remind you that you are a Christian." He laughed. "And second I work for your mother, Ms. Chase remember?" I looked at his outfit and I noticed he was wearing the same thing as the people who were serving food.

"I don't remember any of this." I sulked. "And why are you working for my mom?"

"When I was 12 you found me at sea unconscious on a boat. I'd rather not go into the details." He shrugged.

"Oh." I bit my lip. Despite the get up, his hair still managed to be the mess that it was meant to be. I don't think any gel or aerosol could tame that adorable mess. I could hear my dad panting and calling out my name. He finally found me and ran over to my table. "Annie! Annie!" he said panting. I could see the sweat beads on his forehead.

"Dad relax!" I patted his back. "Come on sit."

"I am not a dog Annie!" He panted out. Percy let out a small laugh. Dad looked at Percy like he was his savior. "Thank heavens you're here Percy! Hand me a bottle of scotch will you my boy!"

"Dad! He's not a slave!" I flushed.

"Don't worry Annabeth. It's my job." He smiled at me. "Right away Mr. Chase." He left with the bottle of wine.

"You two are inseparable." My dad chuckled. "Ah if wasn't for the separation of the classes then you two would've made a lovely couple. Speaking of couples! The lad I want you to meet. He's right over here. Annabeth meet-" He turned around and no one was there. "Ah that blasted boy! Agh you're too good for him anyway." He let it go at least and went back and danced with my mom. I sat there and just watched them. They look so happy. I don't care if I ever go back. The party finally ended. Chiron showed me to my room with the utmost amusement that I forgot where my room was. My room was excellent. There was a whole closet room just for my books and a study table right by my bed. I looked at the sleeping garments in my closet and realized that I might as well just keep my dress on. I finally found a cute blue gown. It was pretty itchy but tolerable. I brushed my hair and lay down on the bed. If I thought that my gown was itchy, this was worse. I kept scratching everywhere. And I mean everywhere. I decided to take a stroll on the beach. After an exhausted Chiron showed me to the beach I saw a guy just laying on the sand. He had his shirt off and was just wearing his slacks. I walked over there and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mind if I join you?" I smiled.

"I don't mind at all Ms. Chase." He smiled back. I sat beside him.

"Why do you keep calling me Ms. Chase? And what's with the way everyone's talking? I mean is this like Europe or something?" I said frustrated.

"We're in England Ms. Chase. Are you ok?"

"Yes and stop calling me Ms. Chase! My name is Annabeth! Ok Percy? Annabeth! I swear if you call me Ms. Chase one more time, I will cut you." I threatened him.

"Ok -uhm Annabeth..." He said cautiously.

"I'd probably have to marry that Hermes' son guy whether I like it or not." I sighed. He looked at me with the utmost sadness in his eyes. It pained me to see him this sad. I cupped his cheek with my hand and pulled him closer. Our foreheads touched and I hesitated. Thank the gods that he didn't. He kissed me with such burning passion as if he's been wanting to to this for years. I was definitely not going to disappoint. I pulled him closer and he did the same by putting his arm around my waist. I rolled on top of him and pulled away really quick. I mouthed 'I love you Seaweed Brain.' He mouthed back. 'I love you too Wise Girl.' I leaned forward and kissed him again. Let's just say I felt better than I had in a long time. "I have an idea!" He shook my shoulders. "Run away with me!"

"What?"

"You heard me Annabeth! Come on we've got nothing to loose." He practically screamed to the sky.

"Like in the movies?" I asked.

"What's this movie you speak of?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Nevermind that..." I giggled. He buttoned on his polo, grabbed my hand and we just started running. A few blocks away we found a horse and a carriage so we stole it. I could still hear him shouting at us in a distance. The next morning we reached a small cabin right off the shore. The landlady gave us the key and he carried me in bridal style. I know it's very unwise for a kid of Athena to elope but hey. Life out here wasn't so hard. I would cook, clean and make clothes out of some of the leftover curtains in the closet and Percy would fish every other day for 3 hours so he was home a lot. I liked this arrangement. It's been like this for almost 15 years now. But then one afternoon, Percy didn't come home.

I thought that he had just did overtime so he wouldn't have to fish tomorrow in time for our 15th anniversary together. It was almost night and I started to get worried. Finally there was a knock on the door. I dropped the needle and cloth and headed for the door. "Oh hey Grover." I greeted one of Percy's fellow fishermen. Oh his wife, Juniper, was just absolutely wonderful.

"I have some news Annabeth..." He looked down.

"Oh come in Grover!" I motioned him to go in and sit on the couch and he did just so. "Where's Percy? It seems much too late to fish now. At this rate we'd have enough seafood to last for a month!" I mused. Grover just looked down. I realized what his news was. I broke down to the floor and started crying. I don't get how this could happen to me! We've been together for more than 10 years now! Why now? I couldn't pull myself together even for Grover's sake. Curse the fates for taking him away from me! Curse them! Grover patted my back and handed me something. "Here Annabeth... Percy wanted me to give this to you before- well you know..." It was a necklace which had 15 pearls on it. I cried even harder. This couldn't be happening to me. Grover told me he would leave to go and tell Juniper to comfort me. I merely nodded cause I felt really broken right now. Juniper finally came and helped me onto the couch. She just rubbed my back with her hand and told me everything was going to be alright. How could everything be alright? He's dead that's what he is! I cried even harder. We had a memorial for Percy the next day because his body was lost at sea. I knew that he wouldn't mind being lost at sea. I think that's the way he would've wanted to go. Percy's fellow fishermen Grover, Nico and Charlie came along with their wives Juniper, Thalia and Silena. Even the landlady came. I didn't cry anymore during the memorial. I didn't know why but I didn't. The next few days I was so depressed. It sucked. All I could think of was Percy. I couldn't eat or sleep. I finally couldn't take it anymore. Last thing I remember was seeing a knife in front of me then blank. I saw Percy's memorial again. Same people where there except that I wasn't there. I realized that this was my funeral. I saw my body being tossed in the dirt and slowly the landlady put soil on it.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Someone's at the door for you!" My brother Malcom shook my shoulders. I sat up and my whole forehead was sweating. I wiped of the sweat and looked around and I was back at the cabin, sitting cabin, still sitting on the chair of my desk. . Everyone was changing into their Archery gear. I walked over to the bathroom but then Malcom stopped me. "Annabeth I told you, someone's at the door."

"Can't it wait? I haven't even showered yet!"

"Fine I'll tell him to wait 5 more minutes. Feel bad for the poor guy though. He's been here since 8:30." he shrugged. I took a bath and changed so fast like my life depended on it. I pulled on my camp half blood t-shirt and bolted out the door. And there he was, standing over there like an idiot. He opened his mouth to talk but I interrupted him with a kiss. Thank the fates he kissed me back and it felt so damn good. "I'm sorry." He said with a really goofy smile. "I swear on the name of Zeus-" All of a sudden the sky rumbled. "Ok fine on the River Styx! That I didn't mean any of it!" I kissed him again.

"I'm sorry too about the things I said. I didn't mean it either..." I looked down embarrassed. He pulled me into a hug. "Wanna go to the beach?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure I do but don't you have Archery?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"I guess I can skip that." I swayed innocently. He broke the hug and looked at me.

"Annabeh Chase you badass!" He said in mock shock. I rolled my eyes at him and playfully punched his arm. He put his arm around me and we walked to the beach.


End file.
